the_angels_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shocking Turn of Events!
Fight 2: Electric Boogaloo DEC/18 And what was in that oh so important text sent at 10pm? Why a message from Shannon of course! Telling them that they had a job to do down in one of the poorer neighborhoods of Detroit. Now, a functional team of heroes would have no problem responding to this kind of call. But this is Detroit, and these are the Angels, functional is not a word that exists in their vocabulary. Lt. Jackson Blaga, otherwise known as "The Lucky Bastard" was busy getting his ass plastered and gambled a little too well, getting thrown out of said casino. He didn't end up turning up, we'll figure out the consequences for that action later. Meanwhile, "Gerard" had been spending the week leading up to this night fighting in some questionably legal (read: most certainly ILLIGAL) underground fighting ring. As a way to cap off the week, he was back at it again beating the ever loving crap out of people. As he was about to leave, some of his old gang buddies decided to confront him over shit he did prior to joining NASP. In a move that would shock everyone, "Gerard" decided to fight his way out of it. And started what was essentially what would happen if you mixed a bar brawl that spills into the streets with fight club. Needless to say, in the distance, sirens. After being caught and then dodging, the fuzz (we'll return to that plot point later), "Gerard" managed to meet up with the rest of the gang and get the details of the situation from one Officer Davis. Turns out some chucklefuck decided to flex his powers on a neighborhood and they were looking at a potential blackout scenario. Oh and good luck getting to the guy on the ground, the entire area surrounding his location was electrified. One game of the floor is lava later and 90% of our heroes were sitting pretty ready to confront this dude, who was shocked to see that they would even take the time to deal with some rando like himself. The battle is short but brutal, with Flare being knocked unconscious due to the unfortunate fact that swords are in fact lightning rods, "Gerard" being paralyzed after getting one punch in, and Xavier getting thunderstruck with the knowledge that his ghost form isn't immune to everything. Eventually, after enough pummeling, Mr. Electric Slide is beaten unconscious and frozen in place. "Gerard" goes back to his old trick of getting a few more shots in after the man is basically unable to fight back. (hm, wonder how that'll turn out for you) An ambulance is called for Flare, and the twins head to the hospital tailed by Xavier, and Dahlia just heads home. "Gerard" on the other hand, learns that his actions have consequences and is hauled off in a cop car to the station to give a statement to the police about his involvement in the fighting ring across town. What a wonderful way to end a night, eh? Category:Episodes Category:Arc 1: Icarus